moving back to LA
by dutchgirll
Summary: loren lives in new york she is moving to LA... eddie is still the rockstar ut he goes to west valley carter for school wil thay become friends? or more? read and find out


_**This is an new story i hope you guys like it**_

**Eddie is still the rockstar eddie duran but he goes to school west valley carter. His dad just opened an bar called MK **

**Loren lived whit her mom in new york but she is moving to the valley, she lived in the valley when she was little but her dad left they hadn't enough money so they left she had her best friend Melissa. Melisa and loren kept always in touch, now is loren whit her mom moving back to LA. Her mom nora got an job at MK nora's boss is max duran nora was/is and big fan of max and katy (**_**katy died 2 years ago)**_** and now she is working for him. Loren is an big fan of eddie duran but she has no idea that eddie goes the the same school as her **

**Loren's pov**

Mom i'm so glad we are back i missed melissa so mutch, but i realy don't want to school tomorrow i hate it to be the new girl

Oh it isn't that bad and you know mel she leads you the classes and her friends

Yeah you right thanks mom your the best, but i'm going to bed tomorrow big day mel picks me up so don't worry about that

Bye

**Next day**

Lo i'm so happy your back and don't worry you have me, and my friends are great you gonna love them

I know but everyone is gonna look at me and whispering to eatch other who is she

We will see come

We arrived at my new school i see eryone whatching at me and totaly checking me out, i follow mel to her friends one of mel friends starts talking to me

hi i'm adam. Hi i'm loren i said not shure about what to say "well this is cameron", we sat down and talkin gabout me and how mel and i know eatch other….. It was my last lesson music i choose this class because i realy love to play and write Music, mel hated Music and amdam and cameron sat in another Music class so this time i was realy alone..

i was the First and the teacher was realy nice his name was David he said that the other kids could be here any moment and where i had to sit… when every body sat i sat still alone a couple of minutes later there came an guy inside whit the principal that guy was eddie duran, why didn't mel told me he's at this school

he talked whit David about something and sat down next to me

so as you guys know there is an new girl loren who follows the les whit us,

we going to do an new project, you have to make whit someone an song and perform it here at school. At the same time people where screaming if eddie wanted to do whit them

everybody had to sit down and listening to David "i already made the couples, you have to do it whit who sits next to you

**eddie's pov**

i arrived at school and i walk to my friens ian phil Tyler and some girls that always hang around us Chloe addriana brooke and kim. In the beginning when i was not realy famus i was friends whit melissa adam and cameron, ian phil and Tyler where always the cool guys so i started to hang out whit them as soon as i was famus

we were talking about who knows what when ian said to me "hey have you seen the new girl she is so hot" when she walks by ian Tyler phil where totaly cheacking her out "uuhhgg why are you drooling over her, Chloe look at her Tyler said

the whole day Chloe ask for my attantion, sice when i was famus she follows me always It is annoying, when i was friends whit mel they liked me because i was who i was and not the International rockstar everytime i try to talk to mel cam or adam Chloe ian or Tyler are whit me, they sort of hate them only phil not because Melissa is his sister, phil is an realy nice guy the other guys are kinda mean

the day is almost over only Music left i love that les and the teacher David is realy nice he helped me 2 years ago when my mom died i was an totaly wreck

when the math class was over i walked to the Music classroom when Chloe pushed me to the lockers and kissed me i pushed her of me and she fell to the ground then tyler and ian pushed me and i pushed them and we started fighting the pricipal came and took me to the les we talked to David and he said that he talked to me later David told me where to sits o i sat down next to the new girl

so as you guys know there is an new girl loren who follows the les whit us David begins

we going to do an new project, you have to make whit someone an song and perform it here at school. At the same time people where screaming if i wanted to do whit them

everybody had to sit down and listening to David "i already made the couples, you have to do it whit who sits next to you, hewinked at me

_**so this was the first chapter hope you like please review if its suck or if its good i'm dutch so my ther wil be alot of mistakes i'm sorry**_


End file.
